


A girl like you... (could never love a girl like me)

by mayhemprincess



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carm is in Love, Cupcake - Freeform, F/F, Laura doesn't get it, chubby!Laura, creampuff, other edible things, smitten Carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemprincess/pseuds/mayhemprincess
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein was NOT flirting with her. Nope, no way... She just wanted to eat her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged this wonderful fan art of a chubby!Laura and Carmilla on tumblr 
> 
> http://laberintodeofelia.tumblr.com/post/155152852203/chubbylaura-bc-it-makes-perfect-sense-and-its-so
> 
> and my mind went back to season 1 and my own experience and this is the result. It's super short but I think this is just going to be a collection of chubby!Laura and Carmilla moments, some longer than others.

Carmilla wasn’t flirting with her and Laura wasn’t being an oblivious dork. Why LaF insisted Carmilla kept giving her seduction eyes, she had no idea. Because seriously why would a girl like Carmilla like her?

The brunette was so beautiful and past experience had shown Laura that beautiful girls preferred to mock her looks than to flirt with her. The fat nerd. Laura winced whenever she remembered her high school years, so there was no way that Carmilla was flirting with _her_. Not for real.

After a shocking revelation by LaF and a long hour of Laura freaking out, she finally knew what was really going on. 

Carmilla just wanted to eat her.

…and not in the good no-clothes sexy way. More like _‘I vant to suck your blood’_ literally eat her way. 

And Laura was NOT disappointed. There was no disappointment making her eyes water at all. She just had something in her eye…both eyes really. So she’d just wash her face and wait for Carmilla to show up so Laura could start working on operation catch-the-vamp.

She didn’t need some blood sucking fiend from hell liking her anyway. She was fine being alone…

She had always been alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is too hurt to believe.

It was incredibly sad… 

Carmilla had lived and died and lived again. She had seen empires fall and men destroy each other in the name of peace, in the name of religion and what they believed was right. She had seen death. More often than not… she had been death. 

And yet she found it infinitely more tragic to see the pain and sadness in this girl’s eyes. The disbelief. Because she could not see how beautiful she truly was. She could not see herself the way Carmilla saw her. 

Pure, innocent and full of light. Laura’s soul was so bright that it hurt to look at her. It burned her own soul and yet Carmilla could not look away. 

So it pissed her off, made her so terribly furious to hear Laura’s refusal to believe that Carmilla could want something other than to eat her. Drink her blood. 

When the little journalist eyes widened after she asked what Carmilla had been trying to do if not eat her, the vampire thought for a second that the younger girl had finally understood. 

And it was fucking embarrassing…

There she was. Over 300 years old, incredibly powerful vampire…bested by a bunch of dimwits and a creampuff when she tried to seduce said creampuff, only to end up tied to a chair. 

To hell with embarrassing, it was fucking humiliating! 

…but then she saw the tiny spark of hope disappear from the little journalist’s eyes and Carmilla forgot about her embarrassment completely as the cupcake grew sad and convinced herself that it wasn’t possible. That Carmilla just wanted to eat her and nothing more.

“Just how blind can you be, cupcake?” The vampire asked, obviously annoyed. “If I’d wanted to eat you I wouldn’t have dressed up or brought champagne. I could have just taken you while you were asleep.”

“Then what the hell was that?” Laura just glared, anger entering her eyes now. “Why were you looking at me like that? Why were you saying those things?” The tiny blonde snapped, eyes watering. 

“Was it out of pity?” She asked, her voice trembling with emotion. “Because, I don’t need your stupid pity. I know how I look, I know no beautiful girl is ever going to want me. I sure as hell don’t want them, don’t want you, giving me hope that they might care when they just feel sorry for me!”

Carmilla was frozen. She stared at Laura with wide eyes, unable to believe the words coming out of her mouth. The pain radiating from her body, from her soul. Who the hell had made Laura feel this way about herself. Who had hurt her? Because this level of pain couldn’t come from someone who hadn’t had her heart broken. 

“Or do you feel sorry at all?” The blonde was now furious, walking closer to Carmilla and getting in her face. “You were just playing with me, weren’t you? Is that it? Did you plan to give me hope only to humiliate me later?” She had lost control now. Laura was almost screaming, her eyes glazed as she lost herself in memories of the past.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” She said, confirming what Carmilla already suspected about Laura’s past. “That’s all you beautiful girls ever want from me…to see me humiliated and broken. To show me how perfect you are, make me think I might have a chance and then laugh in my face because you’ll never let me touch you! Because you’re out of my league and how could I possibly believe you’d ever want someone as disgusting as me…well there’s no need for you to waste your time.” She turned away to hide the tears running down her cheeks. “I already know…” 

Carmilla stared at Laura’s back, her shaking shoulders. She could hear the blonde”s muffled sobs and smell the salt of her tears. It made Carmilla tremble with rage as she realized the depth of Laura’s pain. Someone had toyed with her in the most cruel way and then broken her with sharp hurtful words that left a terrible emotional wound on the tiny girl’s soul.

Carmilla silently swore that she would find this person and rip them apart for hurting Laura, for making her think she wasn’t worthy of being loved. 

_But first…_

With little effort on her part the ropes tying her to the chair snapped and Carmilla stood up, reaching for the blonde, pulling her flush against her body before she had a chance to react.

_First she would show Laura how beautiful she truly was._


	3. Chapter 3

Laura opened her eyes... and nothing made sense. 

The warmth feeling in her chest made no sense, nor did the bra hanging from her webcam, or the door she’d never bothered locking before, but now served as a barrier between her and the rest of the world. 

The warm half naked body she was currently pressed against sure as hell made no sense. For many, many reasons. Like how was it even warm in the first place? Or why she was even wondering about this, when arms were wrapped around her own half naked form and Laura’s ear was pressed against a pale bare chest and she could hear a faint but definitely there heartbeat and holy hufflepuff… those were boobs. Uncovered, naked boobs and that just made no sense.

It made no sense, because it meant that it had all been real. 

It meant that the last few hours hadn’t been a dream Laura’s lonely mind had conjured in her desperate need to feel loved … and it wasn’t possible. It just wasn’t. Because these things didn’t happen to her.

She was mocked for her appearance, she was insulted and made fun of and tricked into believing someone cared, only for them to laugh at her and humiliate her for believing someone could love her. That’s what Laura Hollis got when she dared to believe in love.

Not a beautiful girl sweeping her off her feet and pulling their bodies flush and loving her. Not a dark gorgeous creature kissing her and telling her she found Laura beautiful, not lips kissing their way down her neck, not a tongue tasting her skin and hands guiding Laura’s along wonderfully soft curves. 

This doesn't happen to me.

_But it did!_

But how?

_I don’t know..._

How can she want me?

_I don’t care! She does....she does._

It’s not possible!

But the arms around Laura tightened and brought her conflicted thoughts to an end. Because she was in a beautiful girl’s arms and they were in bed, wearing little clothing and there were lips against her forehead and a hand tracing circles along her back. 

“Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking…” A low ridiculously sexy voice whispered and it almost convinced Laura even more that this wasn’t real. Because how was this possible? How could this beautiful, incredibly sexy creature want her? 

Want to touch her?

Kiss her? 

Laura had thought her cruel like… like…others. But it didn’t feel like Carmilla was trying to hurt her like that. Hours ago when the vampire had easily escaped her bonds and pulled Laura into her embrace and kissed her all over, the blonde considered if only for a moment that it might have been pity after all… but who kissed like that out of pity? Who was so eager to touch and be touched when they didn’t really want the other person?

It had felt real, every touch every kiss felt genuine. It’d felt like the vampire truly wanted her, like she really cared and needed her. Every whisper felt real, Carmilla really meant it when she called Laura beautiful. 

At least she seemed to believe her own words... 

“Stupid, crazy vampire…” Maybe that was it. Being a vampire made her automatically crazy and want all the wrong things… 

“Stupid stubborn cupcake.” The vampire sighed and pulled Laura closer, one hand moving to take hold of the tiny girl’s chin gently tilting her head until their eyes met. “I’m more than willing to show you how much I want you again and again until you finally get it into your cute little head.” 

Laura’s heart beat faster as she remembered how the dark haired girl had shown her how much she wanted her. The lustful look in the vampire’s eyes convinced Laura that she wanted to show her right then. “You have to be crazy… because you said all those things and y-you seem to believe them and it makes no sense! Because I’m obviously not...not beautiful and sh-everyone will disagree with you on that and I don’t understand why you…” Her desperate rambling was cut off by soft lips against hers, small gentle hands caressing her back and pulling her closer as a warm tongue met her own in a slow never ending kiss that took her breath away. 

“You are beautiful.” Carmilla pulled away from the blonde’s lips and began kissing and nibbling down her throat and neck. “Whoever you’re thinking about… they are wrong.” She kept kissing her way down to soft breasts, placing a small kiss on each mount then pressing her lips against Laura’s chest, right above her pounding heart. 

Laura closed her eyes trying to contain her tears. Of course Carmilla would notice her slips. She had probably figured it all out from the beginning...one of the most painful moments in Laura’s life. “She was never mean…” The little journalist whispered painfully. “Not like others at school. So when she asked me to prom...I was shocked, but excited... I never thought she would…” She could feel her tears finally escaping her eyes, sliding down her cheeks as she relived her worst memory. “And guess I hoped too much...I just really wanted someone to care…” She trailed off as the vampire gently wiped away her tears, carefully pulling her closer to her face and kissing her wet cheeks.

“Laura...you don’t have to…”

The blonde shook her head. She didn’t understand Carmilla, perhaps she never would… but her tender touches gave Laura strength and for once she ignored the voice screaming in her head telling her to shield herself, to run before the vampire hurt her. “I...she led me on she… made me think she...and it was all a trick because she had gone to prom with someone else and she told me in front of everyone how disgusting I was and how she would never touch me...and they had pictures, you see… of me in the locker rooms changing and everyone saw...and they laughed.” They laughed at her and Laura had run, she had just run away and didn’t stop until her legs failed her and her father found her hours later, a mess of tears and pain sleeping on a bench.

And even now, she was still a mess, sobbing in Carmilla’s arms as the older girl kissed and kissed her tears away as soon as they escaped her eyes. And how in hell and hogwarts was this girl still here? How could she stand to be around Laura like this? 

“She was wrong. What does a naive child such as her know of true beauty?“ The vampire took her face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together, her eyes piercing Laura’s with their intensity as she spoke passionately. 

“I have lived for more than three hundred years, I’ve seen the beauty in this world. I’ve seen the most beautiful places in the world and heard the sounds of greatest orchestras playing the most beautiful of symphonies. I’ve seen the beauty of the universe in the stars and the words of countless poets and philosophers. In the touch and moans of lovers giving themselves to each other and the music of their lovemaking and promises.” She smiled softly and let one of her hands slowly move lower, tenderly caressing Laura’s cheek and neck all the way down to her chest. 

“Carm....” Laura gasped as the vampire placed a hand gently against the younger girl’s heart. 

“And I have seen no greater beauty than the one in front of me now.” Carmilla whispered against Laura’s lips. 

And this time, Laura believed her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one. I originally planned to write from Carm's point of view about what happened immediately after chapter 2, but I got this instead. I might write that in the future though.


End file.
